


Won't you get cold?

by MrDrMoose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDrMoose/pseuds/MrDrMoose
Summary: You have to stay late working at the Mystery Shack, and maybe your boss feels a bit bad about it.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Won't you get cold?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in years, but I hope you enjoy ;)

You’d been working at the Mystery shack for just under a year now. During the summer it had been busy almost all the time, what with all the ‘gullible tourists’ as your boss referred to them. Autumn and Winter had proved themselves to be increasingly slow and therefore quite boring. But you were hoping that now that Spring had rolled around things would start to pick up again. 

“Hey kid, ya busy?” Your boss, Stan, shouts from somewhere past the ‘employees only’ door. 

You never bother correcting him about the 'kid' part, you know he wouldn't stop, even though you're a fully functioning adult. You hear his heavy footsteps and the floor boards creaking, coming towards your direction. Quickly you yank your feet off of the counter where they’d been resting as you sat around bored. 

“Oh, yeah, totally!” You shout back just before Stan pushes into the room. 

He looks at you, eyebrow quirked, before taking a look around the room void of customers and letting out a heavy sigh. 

He walks over and leans against the counter, taking off his fez and placing it down. His back is to you, but you can tell he’s got some serious hat hair going on and you have to resist the urge to reach up and ruffle it. God, you think to yourself, I’m gonna get myself fired one of these days. You’d had a crush on your boss for just about as long as you’d worked for him. 

You quickly snap back to reality when you realize that Stan has turned around and is looking at you, eyebrows raised expectantly. Shit, he’d asked you a question, but what the hell was it? 

“Um...Yes?” You hoped you don’t sound too stupid. 

“Okay, well, all the new merchandise is in the boxes in my office. I'll bring ‘em out for ya.” 

You sat waiting, as he turned and walked towards his office. Damnit, you’d just agreed to stay and set out the new trinkets and other garbage that Stan had gotten to sell as the tourist season started up again. Who knows how long it would take for you to get it all set up on top of all your other closing and cleanup duties though? 

All the complaints in your head completely disappeared when stan turned the corner. He was carrying two boxes stack one on top of the other. And he had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. And the muscles in his forearms strained slightly against the weight. You can easily imagine those arms wrapping around your waist. And Oh God, are you drooling?! 

“There’s a couple more, but you can get started with these” he says nodding towards the boxes he had just put down. 

You swear that as he turns back to his office he smirks. Oh shit, he didn’t notice you day dreaming, did he? Was it that obvious? 

You make your way to the boxes and open the flaps of the first one. Looking down at a whole bunch of snow globes, you grab one and give it a shake. 

Before you can get a good look at what exactly is supposed to be inside, Stan returns with more boxes. And this time, the amount of work now sitting before you is enough for you not to get lost ogling your boss. 

“That’s all of ‘em. Put ‘em anywhere you can find the space. I trust your judgment.” 

You nod, blushing slightly at his comment. 

“Come find me if you got any problems.” With that he turns on his heel and walks back through the ‘employees only’ door. 

You stare down at the boxes in front of you, then glance at your watch. Technically, you only work for another forty minutes and you sigh because you know this is gonna take longer than that and your boss has never been one to pay for overtime. 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

The floors have been swept, the counter wiped down, and all those goddamn little knick knacks set up nicely throughout the store. You’re pretty damn happy with how it all looks and you’re glad you took the time to do it properly. However, it is now well over an hour past when you were meant to get off. And yes, that is partially your own fault, but who could judge you for losing focus, replaying Stan carrying those boxes earlier in your head? Okay, probably a lot of people, but you can’t help yourself! 

You shake your head grabbing your bag from behind the counter and grabbing your keys from inside. 

You push through the ‘employees only’ door, you didn’t actually make any money today, but you still feel like you should let Stan know you’re finished and heading home. 

Walking slowly as too not creak the floor boards too loudly, you follow the sound of the TV. You'd only been back into the actual house very few times and it always made you feel weird, like you were invading. 

All the lights are off but you finally find your boss passed out in front of his TV. He's still in his suit, although he’s taken his tie off and undone a few buttons of his shirt, and you blush as your eyes land on the gold chain nestled in the hair protruding out of his shirt. 

“Um...Mr.Pines?” No reply. 

“Mr. Pines?” Nothing 

“STAN!” 

His head shoots up and his eyes flit around the room before landing on you and he lets out a quick breath. 

“Jesus, you nearly scared the life outta me.” 

“Sorry, I just, I’ve finished up and just wanted to let you know I’m headed out now.’ You jingle your keys in your hands, smiling lightly. ‘Goodnight.” 

You turn and start walking back towards the shop, but you stop when you hear from behind you, 

“Isn’t it cold out?” 

“Huh?” 

You watch your boss scratch the back of his head, still groggy from sleep. His eyes flick to the window where the sun had pretty much set, the trees surrounding the shack casting long jagged shadows. 

“You don’t have a jacket; won’t you get cold?” The genuine concern in his voice surprises you and you’re glad that the only light in the room is the TV because you can feel your face flushing red. 

“It was sunny this morning, and I didn’t expect to be here this late...’ You fold your arms across yourself, ‘I’ll be okay” 

He shakes his head and stands up with a grunt. You tense as he makes his way over to you and you barely register the fact that he’d grabbed his jacket, which had been hanging across the arm of his chair. 

“ ‘S my fault you’re here so late.” 

You think you might just pass out when he lifts his arms up over you and places the jacket across your shoulders. He’s standing so close you can feel the warmth radiating off his chest and god, you want to reach out and touch him. You meet his eyes and for a second you think he’s thinking the same thing. 

“You better get going, hon, it’s only gonna get darker out there.” He takes a step back and you immediately shiver and the absence of his warmth. 

You nod dumbly, standing there staring at him for a second before you can finally form a sentence again. The smell of his cologne is enveloping you from the jacket and it’s making you feel almost drunk. 

“Yeah...yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.’ You feel like your face might catch fire you’re blushing so much, ‘Goodnight... Stan.” 

He smiles at you and winks. “Goodnight doll.” 

Before your knees can give out on you, you turn and make your way back through the shop to the parking lot, making sure to lock up behind you. 

You make it to your car but don’t start it yet. Instead, you sit and just breath in the scent of the jacket around you. He was right, it was cold out, but as you finally start your car you feel so warm it may as well be summer.


End file.
